A graphite negative electrode material of a lithium battery has advantages such as a long cycle life, high initial efficiency, low costs, environmentally friendliness, and ease of processing. Therefore, this material has been widely applied in fields of portable electronic devices, electric vehicles, and energy storage.
However, a theoretical specific capacity of graphite is relatively low (about 372 milliampere hours (mAh)/gram (g)), and the graphite has poor compatibility with electrolyte and has poor rate performance. Although compatibility between the graphite and the electrolyte is improved using a carbon coating technology, the rate performance of the graphite is still hard to be improved, and a capacity of the graphite almost reaches a limit.